


Woof

by Cawaiiey



Series: Wholesome Family Fun [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober 2016, M/M, Petplay, ends on a cliffhanger, there's no real sex in this honestly lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Hanzo wants a dog- McCree knows that they can't get one when they live on base, but maybe he could give him the next best thing and be Hanzo's pet?





	Woof

**Author's Note:**

> /posts really late kinktober 2016 fills
> 
> i found these in my google docs and totally forgot to post them on ao3 but did post them on tunglr
> 
> AlRIGHT Petplay is not my strong suit but I hope you guys like it:

Jesse’s had plenty of dogs before. There was the German Shepherd that they had rescued when he was a boy, a boy with the most gorgeous caramel eyes, who was rambunctious and didn’t listen well. At least, not until his dad had trained him right. Might’ve been an ol’ dog, but he could be taught new tricks. The next one, a pretty princess of a Border Collie, her coat shades of pretty white and brown, was his personal favorite. She’d been trained already when they rescued her, and listened to every command that he gave. She was also the biggest lovebug, a cuddler that never left his side. And the last boy he’d taken in before he left his family was a handsome grey and white pitbull. He’d been a grump, taken a bit to get him to warm up, but, oh, when he did… Big guy would beg to play with him for hours on end. 

Now, he’d owned all manner of pups over the years, but he’d never acted like one before. 

Guess there was a first time for everything. 

He’s currently sat on their bed in Hanzo’s and his shared room, wearing only some khaki pants that hugged him nicely in all the right places (if he did say so himself), his normal belt and buckle, barefooted, without a shirt but with a collar on. It was a royal blue one that he’d found online and bought after Hanzo had mentioned he’d never had a pup before. Now, this likely wasn’t what he was expecting but they couldn’t very well rescue a dog when they were constantly going out on missions that could end in either one or both of them not coming back safely. So that was out of the question. But, he could indulge him in this way, although, Jesse realizes with an ashamed flush coloring his cheeks, this might be stepping over some sort of line. Hanzo’d always been so submissive in bed, a complete opposite to his regal and commanding presence outside of closed doors. When he was in Jesse’s arms, he was nothing short of loving, almost cuddly, if he wanted to be. Like a pretentious cat. Maybe he should be the one wearing the collar in this case… 

McCree doesn’t have a second longer to think about it, as the door opens and he sits up straighter, sucking in a breath while his heartbeat makes its presence known by beating double time in his eardrums. He can hear the soft ‘pap’ of his lover’s feet on the carpet of their room, followed by the soft sigh of the door closing. There’s muttered Japanese echoing around the corner of where the entryway ends and the room begins. McCree squirms a bit, the collar almost suffocating where it sits wrapped around his thick neck. It was either that he bought the wrong size or a trick of his mind. He hoped it was the latter. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo calls out, rounding the corner, his head tilted down to look at a tablet he held in his hands, clothed in his normal hakama and kyudo-gi, “I am home. I hope you did not wait lo-” He glances up from the tablet for a moment before his eyes flick down again, then his entire head whips up when he realizes what he saw. His mouth falls open, the tablet falling from his slack grip, and Jesse would normally laugh at such a sight if he wasn’t so nervous right now. He chances a grin at his lover, but he knows it comes across as forced. The archer steps over the tablet he dropped, his jaw clicking back into place, as he stalks over to where McCree sits, a predatory glint in his eyes. 

“Evenin’ darlin’,” Jesse says, feeling himself sweat a bit at the way those chocolate eyes drag along the contours of his body, along his biceps, his chest dusted with hair, and his skin crawls a bit as it lands on the collar he has on. They widen, and Jesse can see the way those dark irises are swallowed by a rapidly expanding pupil.  _ Good, this is going well, keep it up Jess _ , he tells himself, straightening up even more when Hanzo stands between his spread legs. He reaches a shaky hand up to McCree’s face, trailing fingers along a jawline he’s bitten many a time before, while the other reaches for the collar that feels a little less tight now. He halts before touching the faux leather, his eyes darting from the collar up to Jesse’s eyes. 

There’s a question in the set of his jaw, in his eyes, the cock of his brow. Jesse answers without Hanzo having to voice it, “jus’ know y’said you wanted a dog. Can’t go gettin’ a pup when we’re out doin’ and darin’.” His voice is laden with his accent, much thicker than usual, in his nervousness. Hanzo’s lips curl up in amusement, fingers brushing into his fringe. Jesse leans into it with a happy noise in the back of his throat. “So, y’know, I might not be as furry or cute, but figured y’could do with me being your pup for now.” 

He gets a chuckle in return, low and full of mirth, and his nerves start to ebb away. Jesse flicks his eyes up to meet with Hanzo’s, who is dragging one hand down to press his hand against his collarbone. He lets him fondle him, touching his skin tentatively, until fingers curl under the faux leather of the collar he wore. McCree looks up at him expectantly, meeting the eyes of his lover with a smile on his own lips. 

“So, what do I do with a dog such as yourself?” Hanzo asks, his tone dripping with innuendo. Jesse shivers despite himself, scooting forward and locking his ankles behind Hanzo’s own legs. The man in front of him tugs his head forward by his collar, until Jesse’s chin is pressed to his chest, and he’s looking up at him with adoration in his gaze. Hanzo threads his fingers through the hair at the back of his head, petting gently. McCree melts. 

“Well, darlin’, I might be a lil’ unruly. But I’ll do anythin’ ya want. Yer the master here, baby,” he croons back, whispering the words between them. He tilts his head down to kiss at Hanzo’s exposed skin for a moment, mouthing gently at the expanse he’s wandered across a plethora of times, before the archer yanks him back with the hand he has in his hair. His scalp screams in protest, but his dick gives an interested twitch from where it sits, half-hard, in his slacks. 

Hanzo smirks, pushing one knee forward to rest on the bed near McCree’s crotch, while he leans forward to press their foreheads together. Their eyes search each other, and Jesse finds arousal and interest in his lover’s chocolate irises, while Hanzo finds delight and mischievousness in the cowboy’s amber orbs. “Is that so,” the archer purrs back, and Jesse can’t help but suck in a breath at the tone, “in that case, dog. Speak.” 

Jesse’s lips part in a wide grin, a challenge sparking between the pair. He tilts his head, their noses brushing as they move to slot together, lips a mere hair’s breadth away. Hanzo smiles, and Jesse answers his command with a whisper, the air hot and heavy hanging between their lips. 

“Woof.” 


End file.
